副官
|actor =Tony Jay |tag skills = |derived = |proto = |dialogue =LT.MSG |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} The Lieutenant or Lou (also dubbed Lou Tenant by some of his subordinates) is the Master's right hand super mutant and the overseer of all work inside the Mariposa Military Base. Lou is a good example of how the Master would want all his mutants to turn out: more intelligent, stronger and overall superior to normal humans. He is the secondary antagonist of Fallout. Background Think of an urbane and well-educated college professor who has become the very essence of evil incarnate. He is highly intelligent, and is second-in-command to the Master himself. He genuinely believes that the super mutants and the Unity are the future of the planet, and will do anything to see them succeed. Humans, from his point of view, are less than insects, good only for the vats, or for being crushed.Fallout Official Survival Guide The Lieutenant's origins are shrouded in mystery as not much is known about his life prior to his transformation. However, after his transformation into a super mutant, he quickly became the Master's favorite creation due to his high intelligence and devotion to the Master's vision. It may have something to do with him being free from radiation, indicating that he may have come from a vault. Among other super mutant commanders who led the Master's army, the Lieutenant was appointed to the highest position, being the overseer of the Mariposa Military Base and supreme commander of mutant operations in the surrounding region. Lou's authority apparently stretches so far that Harry goes through the trouble of dragging the Vault Dweller on a long journey through the wasteland just to show him to Lou and report that he is not a ghoul. Aside from the Master himself, Lou is the best source of information about the vaults, super mutants, and the general grand plan of Unity. He is a rather sadistic character who thoroughly enjoys torture, as well as arrogantly self-assured concerning the superiority of Super Mutants over normal humans and ghouls, referring to the former as the "next step in human evolution". During the Vault Dweller's quest to stop the Master and destroy the vats, the Lieutenant resided on the fourth sub-level of the Mariposa Military Base. Here, the Lieutenant would interrogate the Vault Dweller, in hopes of gaining the location of Vault 13. In the end, the Vault Dweller successfully destroyed the Mariposa Military Base and with it the source of the super mutants. During this operation, the Dweller could choose whether or not to visit Lou (thus dooming him to be killed by the explosion), or engage him in battle and kill him. Abilities The Lieutenant is noticeably tougher and smarter than standard super mutant soldiers. He has about 250 HP, and is equipped with a Gatling laser. He has several cybernetic augmentations (including a bionic eye), and also appears to be wearing metal armor custom-made for his super mutant bulk. During the battle, he is aided by Van Hagan and two heavily armed super mutant commanders (plus, some robobrains that can intervene and strike the Vault Dweller from behind). Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Destroy the source of the Mutants: Lou and Van Hagan need to die in order to get the key to the northwest room. Tell me about Death animation * Killing the Lieutenant will trigger a unique death animation: Inventory Notes * He has a unique death animation in which his body literally falls apart, resulting in quite a gruesome demise. His death animation and overall appearance suggest him being further upgraded by the Master after his initial transformation. His metal armor and implants probably act as life support, because after he dies, the head implant breaks, triggering his stomach and knees to blow up from the inside and his arms to slowly melt away. * A reference to "Lou Tenant" is made in Fallout: New Vegas during the quest G.I. Blues. When the Courier talks to Wayne about being attacked, he will mention that one of them was called Lou, and on further thought, Lou Tenant. He will then be corrected by his friend Roy, who says he means "Lieutenant," and that Wayne can be "dumber than a mutant." * During the interrogation, there is a possibility to give in to the torture and reveal the location of Vault 13. This will result in a cut scene, where the Vault Dweller is dipped into a tank of FEV while Vault 13 is being raided by super mutants, after which the game jumps back to the main menu. This is considered a non-canonical ending. * The Lieutenant appears on the vats screen when the Vault Dweller is immersed in a cistern with FEV. Notable quotes * * * * * Appearances The Lieutenant appears only in Fallout as a talking head. He is seen briefly in the intro for Fallout 2. He is also mentioned in the Fallout: New Vegas DLC Dead Money by Dog. Also is mentioned in Fallout Bible. Gallery FO01 NPC Lieutenant N.png| "What a splendid sense of humor. Pity I don't have one. So... the location of your Vault, if you please." FO01 NPC Lieutenant G.png| "Excellent! I believe you understand. So you're sure you want to tell where the Vault is? Torture can be so... enjoyable." FO01 NPC Lieutenant B.png| "An insult. How droll. I'd define that word for you but that would be a waste wouldn't it. Let's get to your two choices. You can tell me what I want to know... or I can do it... my way." Avatar-Mutant Lieutanant.jpg|The Lieutenant's headshot Lieutenant2.gif|Lieutenant model FO2 Intro CH2 10.png|Lieutenant in an intro slide Vats.jpg|Lieutenant on the screen behind the captive Vault Dweller References en:Lieutenant es:Teniente hu:Lieutenant it:Luogotenente pl:Porucznik pt:Lieutenant ru:Лейтенант (Fallout) uk:Лейтенант (Fallout) Category:Fallout super mutant characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Dead Money mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Bible characters Category:Mariposa characters Category:Unity characters Category:Antagonists Category:辐射非玩家角色 Category:超级变种人角色 Category:Mariposa角色